


All I Want For Christmas

by Arsoemon



Series: Holidays! [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-down Phantom Thieves, Akechi Goro is finally happy and safe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Christmas Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Imagination, Innocence, One Big Happy Family, Tiny Thief Verse, We’re all friends here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: It’s the day after Christmas, and the tiny Phantom Thieves are on a mission.
Series: Holidays! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532639
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone except Morgana is about 10 years younger. *Edit: I have to credit Datawolf39 for Yusuke’s lisp. I was talking fanfic with a friend who casually mentioned it, and I thought it was the cutest thing, and lo and behold, I found the series! I highly recommend Datawolf39’s A Little Thief of Hearts series. I’m two stories in, and it’s easily a favorite.

“What did you get for Christmas?" Akira asks as he tops the stairs with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke.

"This sick boat and a hat and a hook and eye patch. Arggg! Gimme yer treasure!" They all giggle. "What did you guys get?"

Ann lifts her bag of things. "Spy gadgets!" She pulls a few things out one by one. "This may look like a phone, but it's actually a recording device," she whispers dramatically. "This may look like lipstip, but it takes pictures. This-"

"That's not spy stuff! It's just girl toys."

"Are you quethioning a lady'th honor?" Yusuke drawls in a strange little accent.

"Why you talkin like that?"

Yusuke points to the cowboy hat and little sheriff's badge. "I'm the theriff." He says simply. "And Mith Takamaki ith telling the truth."

"Yeah, yeah."

They hear a light bump from the other end of the room. Futaba makes it up the stairs, straightening a space helmet on her head. "Greetings, Earflings!"

"Chief Niijima and I found her wandering around the desert. The specimen has safely been delivered to mother base!" Haru announces as Makoto waves to the others.

"Are you a spy, too?!" Ann lights up. "Can I join?" The older girls look at each other and nod.

"Welcome to the team, Ann-Chan." They pose like Charlie's Angels and Ann pulls out a sparkly pink comb and joins them.

When they look a bit confused, she clarifies "To be a good spy, you have to be secret. This may look like a normal comb, but it's really a laser gun. See?" She pretends to shoot things around the room. The others duck, but she hits Akechi as he makes it upstairs.

"Akechi-kun!" She covers her mouth.

"Medic!" Akira waves his hands and runs for the first aid kit on the shelf. Akechi stands there confused, his new sword and shield limply at his sides.

"What're you doing?" He sounds distressed as Akira wraps gauze around his arm.

"He's in shock! Someone grab my blankie!" Akira shouts over his shoulder, and Yusuke runs for the bed. "Stay calm, sir. You have a laser beam in your arm. Nothing serious, but you should keep it covered. We don't know what kinda power it holds." Akechi nods slowly, eyes wide in awe, as Yusuke lays him down and sushi rolls him into the blanket.

"The knight's down. This will seriously alter our plan to fight the evil demon," Makoto muses gravely.

"It's only shock. He should be back up in three minutes," Ryuji offers sagely.

"Unless of course we can cure it," Haru adds.

They all turn in surprise as they hear a smacking sound and a small cry from Akechi. "Ow! Why did you do that, Yusuke?" He's still lying on the floor in the blanket.

"I loth my fan, and thethe are dethperate timeth, partner." He furrows his brow and pulls his bandanna over his mouth before unrolling the now red-faced Akechi. He helps him up and hands him his shield and sword before tipping his hat to Akira.

"Right, then. Everyone, suit up!" Akira passes out everyone's gloves.

"Akira! What did I say about the cat being down here during the day?!" Sojiro calls from downstairs.

"Monataur is attacking Sojiro! Let's do this!" He leads the charge down the stairs. "Chief Queen," Akira starts before Sojiro can fuss. "Open and secure the portal," he points to the door. "Captain Skull, cover her. Sheriff Fox and Madam Panther with me; we're gonna chase Monataur out. Lieutenant Noir, Overlord Oracle, and Sir Crow will cover us. Everyone to position!"

The others scramble to their battle stations as Akira, Ann, and Yusuke surround the barstool Morgana was perched on, a smug glint in his eyes and plastic horns on his head. "Worry not, Lord Boss! We will slay the demon and rid the kingdom of its evils!" The jingling bell of Makoto opening the door is the cue. The three surrounding Morgana raise their weapons and rush. Morgana meows a "catch me if you can!" as he leaps down and runs out the open door. "After him!" They run out into the backstreets. "We are no longer in our realm. Oracle, please take the lead."

Futaba toddles forward. "Scanning environment!" She holds her helmet and looks from side to side. A thump from a nearby trash can catches her attention. "Suspicious activity!" They follow her to the can. As they get closer, they see the can shaking as if something is in it.

"Allow me," Akechi raises his shield as he steps forward. Haru and Ann stand behind him, their guns at the ready. Akechi snatches the lid off, and Morgana leaps out at him. "Ah! My eye!"

"Pauthe!" Yusuke holds his hands up as he moves to check on Akechi. "Are you okay? Ith it bleeding?" They all gather round to check as he uncovers his eye.

"Ah, his cheek," Haru points. There was a small cut running down his face.

Morgana sits in Akechi's lap. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to really hurt you."

"That's okay," Akechi pats his head.

"Let's get you a bandaid," Akira helps him stand.

"No. I'll go ask Boss for help. Unpause. This evil must be stopped. You all must go on without me." He runs back inside for help cleaning up his face.

"His sacrifice won't be for nothing. We will defeat you, Monataur!"

"You have to catch me first!" Morgana starts into a slow trot.

"He's getting away!" Makoto and Haru take aim. Morgana dodges all their shots. Ann sets her laser gun to laser pointer and takes aim.

"Nice try Madam, but I'm too smart for such a simple trick.

Yusuke pulls out his invisible lasso and takes his turn. Morgana turns his head and gasps. "I got him!" Yusuke tightens his grip on the rope as Morgana falls over, shouting threats against the team. Ryuji runs to the downed monster and unceremoniously rips the horns off.

"You did it!" Haru leaps. "You vanquished the demon!"

"Vanquished?" Ryuji scratches his head with the plastic hook in his hand.

"You slayed it," Makoto clarifies for the younger boy.

"Good job everyone! Mona and the kingdom are saved from the demon power!" They all cheer.

"Hey," Sojiro calls from the doorway, Akechi peeking from behind his knee, happily sipping a juice box. "How about we celebrate with some lunch?"

"Last one there is the next monster!" Futaba gets a head start. They all race back to the cafe, giggling and clutching their toys and hats closely.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun(*´꒳`*) I may do more with the youngling Thieves. Thank you for reading, and I hope your holidays are going well!


End file.
